Noragami DxD
by reinz08
Summary: Dewa, siluman, hantu dan makhluk supranatural lainnya… ekstensi mereka bukanlah sekedar cerita dongeng saja. Keberadaan atau ekstensi mereka benar-benar ada dan nyata. Mereka hanya bisa dilihat oleh orang-orang tertentu saja. Mereka ada dan mengawasi kita dari suatu tempat.


**Noragami DxD**

 **Summary : Dewa, siluman, hantu dan makhluk supranatural lainnya… ekstensi mereka bukanlah sekedar cerita dongeng saja. Keberadaan atau ekstensi mereka benar-benar ada dan nyata. Mereka hanya bisa dilihat oleh orang-orang tertentu saja.**

 **Mereka ada dan mengawasi kita dari suatu tempat. Ada juga yang berinteraksi dengan kita tapi tidak kita sadari. Bahkan ada juga dewa yang secara terang-terangan menunjukkan diri dan mengaku kepada semua orang kalau dia adalah dewa.**

 **Pairing : Yato x Hiyori, Issei x Harem** **  
**

 **Rating : T**

 **Genre: Action, Adventure, Shounen, Supranatural, Romance, Humor, Demons, School, Harem**

 **Disclaimer: Highschool DxD bukanlah milik saya, itu milik Ichie Ishibumi. Noragami bukanlah milik saya, itu milik Adachi Toka.**

 **Warning : Gaje! Mainstream!**

* * *

 **Chapter 01 : Dewa Tukang Antar, Yatogami!**

Dewa, siluman, hantu dan makhluk supranatural lainnya… ekstensi mereka bukanlah sekedar cerita dongeng saja. Keberadaan atau ekstensi mereka benar-benar ada dan nyata. Mereka hanya bisa dilihat oleh orang-orang tertentu saja.

Mereka ada dan mengawasi kita dari suatu tempat. Ada juga yang berinteraksi dengan kita tapi tidak kita sadari. Bahkan ada juga dewa yang secara terang-terangan menunjukkan diri dan mengaku kepada semua orang kalau dia adalah dewa.

Ya, dia adalah seorang pria yang memiliki penampilan seperti orang berusia 20. Dia berambut ungu gelap pendek dan bermata biru langit. Dia juga memakai sebuah jersey olahraga dibalik kaos putihnya yang juga dilengkapi dengan syal yang sudah compang-camping di lehernya.

"Yato si Dewa Tukang Antar, siap melayani anda! Hubungi nomor ini, tuan dan nyonya sekalian~!"

"Yato… apakah tidak ada kerjaan bagi kita saat ini?"

"Hm? Jika ada, kita daritadi sudah bekerja… Yukine-kun~"

Orang yang dipanggil Yukine itu hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah saja ketika pertanyaan yang dia tanyakan dijawab dengan nada santai oleh rekan kerjanya Yato ini. Yukine, itu adalah namanya dan dia adalah sebuah Shinki. Shinki adalah sebuah senjata bagi para dewa dan banyak yang menyebutnya Regalia atau Senjata Keramat.

Di wujud manusianya, dia adalah seorang anak dengan usia 14 tahun. Dia memiliki rambut pirang pendek dan bermata amber, memakai jaket berkerudung warna hijau, celana jeans biru gelap dan kaos putih.

TRING! TRING! TRING! TRING!

Mendengar dering bunyi dari ponselnya itu, Yato pun memasang wajah gembira dan senangnya lalu mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Baik, dengan Yato si Dewa Tukang Antar! Apa yang bisa kubantu?"

Yato hanya mengangguk-angguk ketika sedang menelpon dan tiba-tiba tatapannya menjadi serius. Setelah dirasa selesai berbicara dengan orang yang diduga kliennya itu, Yukine lalu bertanya kepada Yato.

"Bagaimana Yato? Apakah tadi adalah tawaran pekerjaan?"

Yato yang mendengar kata-kata Yukine itu menoleh ke anak itu dan mengangguk.

"Ya, itu tadi adalah tawaran pekerjaan."

"Waah! Tawaran pekerjaan ya? Dari siapa?"

Mendengar kata-kata itu dari Yukine yang memasang wajah senang dan gembira karena akhirnya sudah mendapatkan klien dan tawaran pekerjaan, Yato menjadi berkeringat dingin dan pucat. Sesekali matanya melirik ke arah Yukine sambil memasang ekspresi begitu.

Yukine yang melihat ekspresi Yato menjadi bingung dan bertanya dengan rasa penasaran meskipun ada rasa kesal sedikit karena tidak diberitahu oleh tuannya ini.

"Hei Yato. Dari siapa tawaran pekerjaannya? Katakan padaku!"

"A-Ah… apa kau akan marah jika kukatakan padamu siapa yang menawariku pekerjaan?"

"Tidak akan."

"Apa kau juga akan kaget kalau kuberitahu?"

"Semoga saja tidak."

"Apa kau ju-"

"Sudah cukup! Katakan saja, Yato!"

Yato merasa terpojok dan tidak bisa mengelak lagi ketika mendengar teriakan dari Yukine yang menggunakan nada memaksa. Sambil menggaruk pipinya dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, dia lalu menjawab perkataan Yukine.

"Dari… Yasaka, pemimpin dari Fraksi Siluman."

Untuk sejenak, suasana diantara mereka berdua menjadi hening.

"H-H-Heeeeeeeehhhhhhhh?!"

Dengan sigap, Yato lalu menutupi kedua telinganya untuk mencegah dengungan keras dan menyakitkan yang keluar dari teriakan Yukine ini. Setelah dirasa kalau teriakan yang menyakitkan itu berhenti, dia lalu membuka tutupan di kedua telinganya.

"Sudah selesai, Yukine? Lama-lama telingaku bisa sakit karena itu."

"H-H-H-Habisnya…."

"Dengarkan dulu aku sampai selesai bicara."

"B-Baiklah."

Mendengar itu, Yato lalu berdehem dan merenggangkan tubuhnya sejenak lalu menjelaskan lagi.

"Begini. Yasaka, pemimpin dari Fraksi Siluman, menyuruhku untuk membantu seseorang yang bernama Hyodou Issei dan dia adalah seorang iblis reinkarnasi yang memiliki gelar Sekiryuutei."

"I-Iblis? Yato, bukankah iblis adalah makhluk yang jahat? Bukankah itu tugas kita, untuk membasmi mereka?"

Yato mengangguk sambil menghela nafas tidak mengerti kepada Yukine.

"Entahlah, Yukine. Tapi yang namanya pekerjaan ya harus kita kerjakan. Ini juga demi diriku agar bisa menjadi Dewa Keberuntungan kan?"

"Ya-ya, aku mengerti, Yato-sama~"

"Ooh! Bagus-bagus, teruslah panggil aku begitu. Hehehe!"

"…"

"Ya sudahlah, ayo kita kerjakan. Pertama-tama, kita ke tempat Yasaka!"

Yukine mengangguk mendengar itu dan lalu mereka segera pergi ke tempat dimana Yasaka, sang Siluman Rubah Ekor Sembilan, berada. Kenapa Yato tidak memusnahkan Yasaka yang notabenenya adalah siluman terkuat di Kyoto dan pemimpin dari Fraksi Siluman?

Karena Yasaka adalah siluman yang berhasil mengatur para siluman lainnya agar tidak menyerang manusia dengan tindakan yang gegabah dan tanpa dilandasi alasan yang jelas. Memang sih, pada kenyataannya ada saja siluman-siluman yang membangkang darinya dan menyerang manusia sembarangan tapi kurasa itu bukan kesalahan Yasaka.

Tapi kebanyakan pasti menyalahkan Yasaka sang siluman terkuat di Kyoto dan pemimpin dari Fraksi Siluman ini. Entah kenapa dia tiba-tiba menyuruh Yato untuk membantu seorang iblis yang bernama Hyoudou Issei ini tapi ini adalah pekerjaan, jadi dia tidak boleh menyia-nyiakannya.

Karena berjalan akan membuat mereka sampai begitu lama, akhirnya mereka sampai dengan melompati gedung-gedung dan bangunan kota. Beginilah cara tercepat bagi mereka tapi yang masih dibingungkan adalah…

"Bukankah kau bisa memakai teleportasi, Yato?"

Yap. Yato adalah seorang dewa dan pastinya bisa melakukan suatu hal semacam teleportasi dengan mudah tapi kenapa dia tidak menggunakannya tadi? Entahlah, apakah Yato melupakannya? Kalau itu, sudah pasti karena bisa dibilang Yato adalah dewa yang ceroboh.

Saat mereka sudah sampai, mereka melihat banyak orang yang ada disana dan terkesan tidak asing akan mereka. Salah satu dari kerumunan orang itu melihat Yato dan menoleh lalu tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya ke Yato.

"Yato-san!"

"Oh, Ebisu!"

Yang melambaikan tangan ke Yato adalah Ebisu. Salah satu dari tujuh dewa keberuntungan dan dalam wujud manusia tapi anak-anak. Ya, setelah tragedi yang dilakukan para pihak surga untuk memberikan hukuman mati kepada Ebisu yang sebelumnya, dia pun direinkarnasikan menjadi awal lagi dan anak-anak.

"Yatogami, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Heeh… kau juga, apa yang kau lakukan, Bishamon?"

"Cih."

Orang yang dipanggil Bishamon adalah Bishamonten, salah satu dari tujuh dewa keberuntungan dan wujud manusianya adalah seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang panjang dan bermata ungu. Dia memakai pakaian militernya.

"Yato-chan, Yukki! Hiyorin juga ada lho!"

Yang menyapa Yato dan Yukine adalah Kofuku, dewa kemiskinan. Disampingnya juga ada seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang yang memakai seragam sekolah SMA. Gadis disampingnya adalah orang yang dipanggil Hiyorin atau Hiyori Ikki.

"Yato, Yukine-kun! Kesini!"

Untuk sejenak, Yato dan Yukine bingung kenapa ada mereka di tempat Yasaka ini. Hiyori bahkan ikut-ikutan masuk kedalam masalah ini. Padahal dia hanyalah manusia biasa yang rohnya selalu saja keluar tiba-tiba dari tubuhnya hanya gara-gara berinteraksi dengan makhluk supranatural.

"Hei, kenapa kalian ada disini semua dan kemana Tenjin?"

"Ah, Tenjin-sama sepertinya ada urusan lain, Yato. Makanya dia tidak ikut."

"Begitu ya?"

"Ya dan kami disini karena Yasaka-san menyuruh kami datang."

"Yasaka?"

Hiyori dan lainnya menganggukkan kepalanya. Anggukkan mereka malah membuat kedua orang ini menjadi bingung. Untuk memastikan apakah sama dengan tawaran pekerjaannya, Yato pun menanyakannya kepada mereka.

"A-Apakah kalian juga disuruh untuk membantu seseorang bernama Hyoudou Issei?"

"Ya. Entah kenapa, Yasaka-san menyuruh kami melakukannya."

Yato menepuk keningnya ketika mendengar itu dari Hiyori dan agak kesal karena sepertinya bukan hanya dia yang menerima pekerjaan ini tapi mereka semua juga ikut. Itu artinya, dia tidak mendapatkan bayaran 5 yennya.

"Tidaaaaakkkk! 5 yen-ku, uhuhuhuhuhu…."

Dia langsung jongkok dan memeluk kedua kakinya sambil menangis ketika mengetahui fakta itu. Semua temannya yang ada disitu hanya bisa tertawa kikuk saja ketika melihatnya, kecuali Bishamon dan Ebisu.

Bishamon masih saja dengan ekspresi ketus dan tegasnya meskipun saat ini dia menyeringai atau memasang senyum jahat. Ebisu kecil, bingung dan hanya bisa tersenyum saja melihat kondisi yang dialami Yato ini.

Di saat mereka sedang bermain-main dan mengkhawatirkan Yato, datanglah seorang gadis kecil yang sekiranya setinggi Ebisu. Seorang gadis berambut pirang emas ponytail dan mata yang sama warnanya dengan warna rambutnya. Dibelakangnya terdapat 9 ekor rubah berwarna emas dan telinganya yang juga telinga rubah. Gadis itu memakai pakaian miko tradisional dan sandal mikonya.

"Terima kasih karena kalian semua, para dewa, sudah datang."

Mereka semua yang dimaksud gadis itu hanya bisa mengangguk, lalu gadis itu melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Maaf karena sudah agak membohongi kalian. Ibuku, Yasaka no Kitsune, d-diculik orang… hisk… hisk…"

Mereka semua kaget mendengar perkataan gadis itu. Dia mengatakan kalau Yasaka no Kitsune, diculik orang! Itu benar-benar sebuah keanehan kalau siluman terkuat di Kyoto, bisa diculik oleh seseorang. Lalu apa juga maksud dari membantu orang bernama Hyoudou Issei itu? Itulah yang membuat mereka bingung.

"M-Maaf, Kunou… apakah yang menelpon atau menghubungi kami tadi adalah kamu?"

"I-Iya. Tadi… hisk… adalah aku… hisk…"

"Uhum. Kenapa kamu menyuruh kami membantu orang bernama Hyoudou Issei, Kunou-chan?"

"K-Karena Issei-sama… hisk… datang untuk membantu… hisk… bersama dengan keluarga Gremory…"

"Keluarga Gremory?"

Kunou hanya menganggukkan kepalanya saja ketika mendengar pertanyaan dari Yato itu. Mereka semua kecuai Kunou lalu memasang pose berpikir dan mencoba mengingat, dimana mereka pernah mendengar nama Gremory di kepala mereka itu.

"Ah. Bukankah Gremory adalah salah satu dari bangsawan iblis dari 72 pilar iblis, Yato-san?"

"Oh! Benar juga, Ebisu. Aku sampai lupa akan itu, ehehehe…"

"Heh, kau bukannya lupa Yatogami tapi kau itu tidak tahu. Kau itu dewa yang bahkan tidak mempunyai kuil dan tidak diingat, makanya kau tidak tahu."

"B-Berisik kau, Bishamon! Tapi sekarang aku sudah punya kuil dan diterima di surga! Bahkan yang membuatkan kuilnya adalah teman baikku, Hiyori!"

Hiyori yang melihat Bishamon dan Yato berdebat sampai-sampai bisa melihat adanya percikan listrik yang keluar dari mata mereka berdua ketika berdebat hanya bisa menghela nafas sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Hiyori lalu menoleh ke Yukine dan mendekatinya.

"Yukine-kun, bagaimana reaksimu saat mendengar itu tadi dan apa jawabanmu?"

"Aku pastinya kaget akan itu tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Kalau untuk membantu, kami siap saja dan juga… kami sudah menerima tawaran pekerjaan ini."

Hiyori mendengus kecil sambil tersenyum ketika mendengar jawaban yang dirasanya bijak dari Yukine itu. Dia lalu mengelus-elus kepala Yukine sambil tersenyum lembut dan berkata sesuatu.

"Yukine-kun luar biasa ya?"

"H-Hiyori…"

Pipi Yukine bersemu merah dan menjadi malu ketika kepalanya dielus oleh Hiyori dengan memasang wajah tersenyum lembut itu. Hiyori hanya tersenyum-senyum saja ketika melihatnya sedangkan Yato yang sudah kembali dari keadaan terpuruknya, melihat apa yang dilakukan Hiyori ke Yukine merasa iri.

"Cih!"

Yukine yang mendengar decihan kesal dari Yato itu langsung menoleh dan memasang wajah marah ke Yato.

"Ada apa, Yato? Apakah kau iri?"

"B-Berisik, Yukine! Apakah itu caramu, memperlakukanku, yang notabenenya adalah tuanmu?"

"Haah… baik-baik, Yato-sama!"

"Baguslah. Sekarang, ayo kita pergi membantu orang bernama Hyoudou Issei itu. Kunou-chan, bisa beritahukan pada kami koordinat lokasinya?"

Kunou mengangguk mendengar kata-kata Yato itu. Dia lalu menyuruh mereka semua mengulurkan tangan dan lalu Kunou memberikan koordinatnya di tangan mereka masing-masing. Setelah selesai diberikan dan mendapatkan koordinat lokasi Hyoudou Issei berada, mereka langsung teleportasi.

Tentu saja, Hiyori masuk dalam rombongan Yato, jadi dia bisa ikut-ikutan teleportasi dengan menggunakan teleportasi para dewa. Saat ini, mereka sudah sampai di tempat Hyoudou Issei berada dan tak disangka-sangka, si kecil Kunou juga ikut-ikutan!

Lantas, itu membuat Yato makin panik karena tiba-tiba Kunou ikut-ikutan teleportasi ke tempat Hyoudou Issei berada.

"K-Kunou? Kenapa kau ikutan?"

"Maaf, Yato-sama. Aku lupa kalau aku berteman dengan Issei-sama dan ingin melihat pertarungannya."

"Baik-baik tapi menjauhlah sejauh mungkin agar tidak terluka ya?"

Kunou mengangguk mendengar itu, lalu Yato dan lainnya menoleh kedepannya. Dia melihat adanya seorang pemuda berambut coklat pendek bersama seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang dan orang-orang lainnya.

Kabut mengelilingi suasana disekitar mereka. Yato dan lainnya baru menyadarinya, kalau semua orang selain mereka, lenyap dari tempat ini. Entah kenapa, tempat ini menjadi seperti sebuah arena pertandingan game.

Yato, Yukine dan Hiyori bingung melihat tempat yang seakan berubah ini. Lalu Kazuma pun menjawab kebingungan mereka.

"Tempat ini nampaknya menerapkan metode arena game. Jadi seperti arena Rating Game yang para iblis mainkan. Kabut itu, mungkin adalah sebuah kekuatan yang berasal dari Sacred Gear."

"Sacred Gear? Apa itu, Kazuma?"

"Sacred Gear adalah sebuah berkah yang diberikan kepada manusia oleh Tuhan. Lebih tepatnya seperti sebuah senjata bagi manusia yang notabenenya adalah makhluk paling lemah dibanding makhluk supranatural lainnya."

"Hmm… jadi begitu ya? Jadi kabut ini mungkin adalah hasil dari Sacred Gear itu? Masuk akal juga…"

"Ya, Yato-san. Begitulah menurut spekulasiku."

"Yosh. Kalau begitu, untuk sementara ini kita akan bekerja menjadi sebuah tim. Meski aku tidak setuju karena adanya dirimu, Bishamon."

Yato menunjuk-nunjuk tepat di wajah Bishamon dengan tatapan malas dan tidak niat untuk bekerjasama dengan Bishamon. Bishamon yang melihat dan mendengar itu memasang wajah kesal dan kedutan kemarahan tercetak di kepalanya saat ini.

"Yatogami, apakah kepalamu mau kupenggal dan kujadikan makanan Kuraha, hah?"

Kuraha yang mendengar perkataan Bishamon itu mendadak terkejut. Yang lainnya hanya bisa memberikan dukungan dengan kata sabar kepadanya. Mereka juga mengelus kepala dan punggung Kuraha yang masih dalam wujud singanya itu.

Kuraha hanya bisa menangis saja ketika mendengar kata-kata sabar dan elusan dikepala dan punggungnya. Sementara itu… ah lupakan, kita biarkan saja perdebatan antara Yato dan Bishamon untuk saat ini.

"Jadi… yang manakah Hyoudou Issei, Kunou?"

"Itu…"

Jari telunjuk Kunou yang mungil dan kecil itu mengarah ke seorang pemuda berambut coklat pendek dan bermata coklat. Yukine yang melihat itu hanya mengangguk saja lalu menoleh lagi ke Kunou.

"Apakah yang kami bantu hanyalah dia saja?"

"Um… kurasa kalian harus membantu keluarga Gremory. Kumohon ya? Ini permintaan dariku."

"Hm… bagaimana ya?"

Yukine hanya bisa menggaruk kepalanya ketika mendengar permintaan dari Kunou itu sambil tersenyum kikuk. Matanya sesekali melirik Yato yang masih saja berdebat dengan Bishamon. Lalu dia menatap Hiyori dan memberikannya kode untuk menghentikan perdebatan konyol diantara Yato dan Bishamon itu.

Hiyori mengangguk dan mengerti maksud dari kode yang diberikan oleh Yukine. Dia lalu berjalan dan melerai mereka berdua, yaitu Yato dan Bishamon yang tengah berdebat satu sama lain itu.

"Yato dan Bishamon-sama, bisakah kalian menghentikan perdebatan konyol kalian?"

"H-Hiyori? M-Maafkan aku tapi ini kan salahnya dia!"

"Hei, apa maksudmu, Yatogami? Itu kan kesalahanmu karena menjadi dewa yang tidak tahu berita!"

Kedutan kesal sudah muncul di dahi Hiyori ketika Yato dan Bishamon, mereka berdua ini, mulai berdebat dan ribut lagi.

"Hentikan itu, kalian berdua! Bukankah misi kita adalah membantu orang yang bernama Hyoudou Issei itu?"

Mendengar kata-kata dari Hiyori yang menggunakan nada marah dan kesal itu, mereka berdua tersadar akan tujuan utama mereka kesini itu. Yaitu untuk membantu orang bernama Hyoudou Issei atau lebih tepatnya membantu keluarga Gremory itu.

Dengan sigap, kelompok Yato langsung memasang posisi bertarung. Semua Shinki mereka sudah berubah menjadi senjata, termasuk Yato. Yukine adalah Shinki yang diberkati, sama seperti Kazuma. Sekarang dia menjadi Shinki pedang dua dan itu membuat kesannya terlihat keren.

"Ayo, Sekki!"

 **[Ya, Yato. Ayo kita kalahkan orang itu.]**

Dengan cepat, Yato langsung maju dan menyerang pria yang memakai baju cina itu. Otomatis, Hyoudou Issei, sang pemuda berambut coklat yang sedang bertarung dengan si pria berbaju cina itu, menjadi terkejut.

Tentu saja terkejut, karena tiba-tiba ada Yato yang datang lalu ikut-ikutan melawan pria berbaju cina itu yang memegang tombak sebagai senjatanya. Yato lalu mengayunkan pedangnya ke pria itu tapi ditangkis oleh tombaknya.

"Cih."

"Hooh. Aku tidak tahu siapa kau tapi kau lumayan juga."

Yato mengabaikan kata-kata orang itu, lalu dia terus-menerus mengayunkan dan menebasnya dengan pedangnya tapi semua tebasannya selalu ditangkis oleh pria itu dengan tombaknya. Mereka terus-terusan mengadu serangan antara Shinki Yato dan tombak pria itu.

Akibat adu serangan mereka berdua yang terkesan seperti bukan adu serangan dari manusia itu karena kecepatan dan kekuatannya sungguh luar biasa. Sampai-sampai hembusan angin selalu keluar ketika senjata mereka beradu satu sama lain.

 **[Yato. Orang ini ternyata kuat juga! Dia bisa mengimbangi setiap serangan kita.]**

"Ya, aku tahu itu Yukine. Tak kusangka, dia bisa mengimbangi setiap serangan maupun gerakan kita."

Yato lalu menyeringai ke arah pria yang dilawannya saat ini dan menanyakan sesuatu.

"Kau boleh juga. Siapa namamu?"

"Hm. Namaku Cao Cao, keturunan dari Cao Cao sebelumnya yang berasal dari era Tiga Kerajaan."

Terkejut. Itulah reaksi kelompok Yato ketika mendengar kata-kata itu dari pria yang bernama Cao Cao ini. Meskipun kebanyakan dari mereka adalah dewa tapi Cao Cao memiliki Sacred Gear.

"Cao Cao ya? Apakah tombakmu itu alat yang disebut Sacred Gear?"

"Oh tombak ini? Ya. Ini adalah Sacred Gear dan namanya adalah True Longinus."

"True Longinus? Sacred Gear macam apa itu?"

"Ya, ini adalah Sacred Gear yang bisa membunuh Tuhan dengan mudah. Tidak seperti Boosted Gear atau yang lainnya, ini bisa dibilang Ultimate Longinus. Longinus paling kuat di antara Longinus lainnya."

Mereka semua yang ada disini terkejut serta tertegun dan juga menelan ludah karena mendengar penjesalan dari Cao Cao itu. Sungguh Sacred Gear yang luar biasa dan masih menjadi misteri, apa kekuatannya sampai dikatakan bisa membunuh Tuhan dalam alkitab itu.

"Heh. Begitu ya? Pantas saja kita bisa menjadi imbang dalam adu serang tadi."

 **[Benar Yato. Tak kusangka…]**

Mereka berdua mengangguk, meski kita tak bisa melihat anggukan dari Yukine karena saat ini dia berada di mode Shinkinya, yaitu pedang ganda tapi mungkin dia juga mengangguk. Untuk sesaat, Issei dan teman-temannya menoleh ke rombongan Yato.

"Kalian ini… siapa sebenarnya? Apakah kalian kelompok teroris juga seperti mereka?"

Itulah yang Issei katakan dengan nada tajam ke arah rombongan Yato sambil menunjuk mereka dengan tangan kirinya yang sudah menjadi Boosted Gear sambil memasang tatapan mengancam.

Yato yang mendengar itu memasang muka tersenyum dan cerianya, berusaha untuk mencairkan suasana meski suasananya agak menjadi panas saat ini.

"Tidak-tidak. Kami bukan kelompok teroris seperti mereka."

"Jika tidak, kenapa Kunou berada pada kalian? Apakah kalian berniat untuk menculik Kunou juga?"

"Wow-wow, santai saja, Issei-kun. Kami ini dewa, namaku Yato atau Yatogami. Dewa Tukang Antar yang berusaha keras untuk menjadi salah satu dewa keberuntungan! Oh ya, ini adalah Shinki-ku, namanya Yukine!"

"Salam kenal, namaku Yukine. Semoga kita bisa akrab."

"D-Dewa?"

Issei dan lainnya tertegun sekaligus terkejut mendengar kata-kata dari Yato itu. Yato hanya mengangguk, lalu mempersilahkan rombongannya untuk memperkenalkan diri. Dimulai dari Bishamon sang dewa perang atau rival dari Yato.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Bishamonten, sang Dewa Perang dan salah satu dari tujuh dewa keberuntungan."

"B-Bishamonten? C-Cantik sekali…"

Oke. Yang menjawab pertanyaan itu adalah Issei, dia mengagumi kecantikan yang terpancar dari wajah Bishamon. Bishamon hanya menghiraukan kata-kata Issei, dia lalu memperkenalkan para Shinki-nya kepada kelompok Issei.

"Namaku Kazuma, salah satu Shinki dari Bishamonten-sama. Wujud senjataku adalah anting dan peranku adalah sebagai navigator."

"Aku Kuraha, salam kenal, bocah sekalian. Wujud senjataku adalah singa, sebagai penyerang."

"Nama kami Karuha dan Kazuha, salam kenal. Wujud senjata kami adalah revolver dan pistol berkaliber 45, sebagai penyerang."

"Namaku Aiha, salam kenal juga. Wujud senjataku adalah sebuah baju perang dan berperan sebagai penahan."

"Salam kenal semuanya, namaku Akiha. Wujud senjataku adalah sebuah pisau, berperan sebagai penyerang."

"Dan terakhir adalah aku, Yugiha. Wujud senjataku adalah pedang besar dan berperan sebagai penyerang."

Kelompok Issei mengangguk dan sedikit kagum mendengar penjesalan dari para Shinki Bishamon itu. Banyak sekali senjatanya, benar-benar dewa perang Bishamonten. Itulah yang membuat mereka kagum, sementara itu, Kofuku ikut-ikutan menjelaskan diri mereka dan Shinkinya kepada mereka.

"Baik-baik! Namaku Kofuku, aku adalah dewa kemiskinan! Shinkiku adalah dia, Daikoku sayangku!"

"Salam kenal semuanya, aku adalah satu-satunya Shinki miliknya dan wujudku adalah sebuah kipas."

Dengan perasaan senang dan tingkah yang seperti anak-anak itu, Kofuku langsung memeluk Daikoku dan itu membuat Daikoku merasa agak risih sekaligus malu karena dilihat banyak orang.

"K-Kofuku, hentikan ini! Apa kau tidak malu dilihat banyak orang, hah?"

"Heh? Kenapa dengan Daikoku sayangku? Bukankah Daikoku enak untuk dipeluk, nyu."

Dan terjadilah kejadian antara mereka yang mungkin bisa membuat Issei menangis. Ternyata benar! Issei menangis, menitikkan air matanya ketika melihat pemandangan di depannya saat ini. Kiba hanya bisa tersenyum sambil menyemangati Issei saja dengan menepuk-nepuk pundaknya.

Begitu juga dengan Asia dan yang lainnya. Lalu, dewa terakhir di kelompok Yato dan mungkin paling kecil… ikut-ikutan memperkenalkan dirinya serta Shinkinya kepada kelompok Issei.

"Halo, kakak-kakak sekalian. Namaku Ebisu, salah satu dari dewa keberuntungan. Dewa Perikanan dan Perdagangan, mereka berdua adalah Shinkiku."

"Perkenalkan, nama saya Iwami. Saya berperan sebagai penjaga dan navigator bagi Ebisu-sama."

"Nama saya Kunimi, saya berperan sebagai pemimpin dari Shinki Ebisu-sama."

Kelompok Issei hanya mengangguk dan entah kenapa, tiba-tiba musuh mereka… Cao Cao dan komplotannya serasa dilupakan. Benar saja, tiba-tiba Cao Cao menyerang Issei tapi untung saja ditahan oleh Yato yang datang menahan serangannya dengan sigap.

"Hoi-hoi-hoi. Tidak sopan mengganggu perkenalan orang, kau tahu."

"Heh. Salah sendiri, siapa yang mengabaikan kami."

Hiyori yang merasa terlupakan juga agak kesal karena itu, gara-gara ulah Cao Cao… dirinya jadi tidak ada kesempatan untuk memperkenalkan diri. Saat ini, Hiyori dalam mode setengah silumannya yang artinya rohnya meninggalkan tubuhnya.

Kelompok Issei kaget dengan itu tapi untung saja Kazuma sudah meletakkan tubuh Hiyori di tempat yang aman dan sudah berjaga-jaga kalau hal ini terjadi. Dengan cepat, Hiyori juga ikut-ikutan menyerang Cao Cao dengan berusaha menendang wajahnya itu.

DRAK!

Tapi tendangannya di tangkis dengan tombaknya. Cao Cao lalu melompat mundur kebelakang dan tertawa terkekeh melihat aksi mereka itu.

"Hahahaha. Kalian benar-benar gigih ya? Kurasa untuk saat ini kami mundur dulu."

Kunou dengan marah berteriak pada si pemuda bertombak – Cao Cao.

"Hei kamu! Aku ada pertanyaan untukmu!"

"Arara, Tuan Putri kecil ini, ada masalah apa? Kalau bisa, aku akan coba jawab semua pertanyaanmu."

Meski Cao Cao terdengar kalem, dia jelas jelas mengetahui sesuatu.

"Apa kalian yang sudah menculik Ibuku?"

"Benar sekali."

Dia mengakuinya seenteng itu. Ternyata memang ulah orang orang ini!

"Apa yang kalian rencanakan pada Ibuku!?"

"Kami hanya ingin Ibumu bekerjasama dalam eksperimen kami."

"Eksperimen? Apa yang kalian ingin lakukan!?"

"Mengabulkan permohonan dari atasan kami, itulah ide utamanya."

Yap. Kunou sang rubah kecil berekor sembilan dan anak dari Yasaka sang rubah raksasa berekor Sembilan serta pemimpin dari Fraksi Siluman itu, sedang marah besar. Tentu saja dia akan marah besar, bukan hanya ibunya saja yang dibawa pegi, namun dia juga akan digunakan untuk suatu eksperimen mencurigakan.

"Atasan kalian… apakah itu Ophis? Dan kenapa kalian muncul dihadapan kami?"

"Hahahaha, tidak dan kami muncul karena merasa sudah saatnya kami menunjukkan diri kami. Kami juga ingin menyapa serta menemui Gubernur Azazel dan Sekiryuutei Legendaris ini."

Ya, yang berkata tadi adalah Azazel dan yang menjawabnya adalah Cao Cao. Begitulah Cao Cao menjawabnya, menjawabnya dengan nada santai dan enteng. Seakan tidak peduli akan lawannya dan meremehkannya.

Mengingat apa yang akan dilakukannya tadi, Cao Cao pun mengatakan sesuatu kepada mereka semua.

"Ah benar juga. Untuk saat ini, akan kubiarkan dulu dan aku akan kembali mengurus Yasaka. Dah ya, kalian semua…"

"Hei, tunggu kau sialan!"

Ketika Issei mau mengejar Cao Cao dan teman-temannya, suasana disekeliling kembali seperti semula. Untung saja semua senjata dan apa pun yang terlihat mencurigakan sudah dihilangkan oleh mereka. Issei yang melihat itu hanya bisa menggeram kesal karena orang-orang yang menculik ibu Kunou, sudah kabur.

Untung saja, Yato dan kelompoknya sudah menjauh dari Issei dan lainnya. Mencoba untuk tidak tampil mencolok, apalagi dihadapan teman-temannya yang tidak terlibat dalam masalah dunia supranatural. Lagipula, kebanyakan orang dari kelompok Yato adalah seorang dewa, kecuali Hiyori dan para Shinki yang mereka miliki.

"Baiklah. Kurasa kita nanti akan bertemu lagi…"

"Iya, Yato-san."

"Hmp."

Yato dan lainnya mengangguk, lalu menjadi terkejut karena tiba-tiba ada suara anak kecil yang manis dan imut itu. Dia menoleh kebawah dan melihat si kecil Kunou yang mencoba untuk tersenyum tegar saat dilihat Yato dan lainnya.

Sedih. Hanya itulah ekspresi yang bisa ditunjukkan oleh Yato dan kelompoknya. Tangan Yato lalu mengelus-elus lembut rambut Kunou, Ebisu kecil lalu mendekati Kunou dan memeluknya karena sedih. Bishamon, Hiyori, Kofuku dan semuanya mencoba memeluk Kunou.

Daikoku mengangkat tinggi-tinggi Kunou lalu memeluknya dengan erat sambil menggesekkan wajahnya ke wajah Kunou dengan air mata yang berlinang diwajahnya.

"K-Kalian semua, apa yang kalian lakukan? Hentikan ini!"

"Maafkan kami ya, Kunou. Kami akan membantumu dan teman-temanmu."

Untuk sesaat, Kunou berhenti meronta-ronta dan diam lalu matanya berlinang air mata. Dia menangis, tangisannya begitu keras. Membuat pelukan Daikoku menjadi makin erat tapi begitu hangat bagi Kunou. Air mata juga menetes dari mata Yato, Yukine dan Hiyori.

Bishamon memalingkan wajahnya, dia juga sedih tapi tak bisa menunjukkannya. Ebisu juga menangis sambil masih mengusap matanya. Meskipun dia anak kecil, dia mengetahui penderitaan Kunou karena ibunya diculik dan akan dijadikan bahan eksperimen.

Setelah beberapa menit menangis, Kunou menghentikan tangisannya dan menatap ke kelompok Yato dengan tatapan serius dan tegas.

"Tenang saja, Yato-san. Kita pasti akan menyelamatkan ibuku!"

"Oh. Tentu saja. Mungkin ini berbeda dari permintaanmu tapi kami dengan segenap hati akan membantumu, Kunou!"

"Ya, Kunou-chan! Aku, Yato, Yukine-kun dan lainnya akan membantumu. Benarkan?"

Yato dan Yukine mengangguk bersamaan mendengar kata-kata dari Hiyori itu. Tapi bukan cuma mereka saja yang mengangguk, Bishamon dan lainnya juga mengangguk setuju ketika mendengar itu. Yato lalu menepuk pundak Kunou dan tangan kanannya menunjuk kedepan sambil tersenyum.

"Kita pasti bisa. Sebesar apa pun halangan dan rintangannya, kita pasti bisa melewatinya jika bersama-sama."

Mereka semua mengangguk kecuali Yukine yang memasang tampang dan tatapan aneh kepada Yato yang sekarang ini.

"Yato, sejak kapan kau bisa menjadi selebai ini. Ini terlalu berlebihan tahu, ini bukan komik atau kartun yang sering kita lihat di televisi."

DOEEENG~! JDEEENG!

Seketika, Yato memasang wajah sedih dan menundukkan kepalanya sambil berjongkok memeluk lututnya. Terdengar suara tangisan dari Yato saat ini, lagi-lagi Yukine memasang tatapan aneh kepada Yato dan menepuk jidatnya ketika melihat tingkah Yato saat ini.

"Sudahlah. Kalau begitu, kami akan pulang dulu."

Semua orang kecuali Kunou dan Yato menganggukkan kepalanya ketika mendengar kata-kata dari Yukine itu. Mereka lalu berbalik dan berniat untuk teleportasi, tentu saja Hiyori dan Yukine masih tetap disana karena harus menyeret Yato yang sedang sedih ini untuk pulang.

"T-Tunggu sebentar!"

Mendengar suara teriakan dari Kunou itu, mereka menghentikan langkah serta kegiatan untuk berteleportasi. Dengan agak malu-malu dan memainkan jari telunjuknya sambil menunduk dan memalingkan wajahnya, Kunou mengatakan sesuatu kepada mereka.

"B-Bisakah kalian… untuk sementara ini, tinggal denganku?"

Mereka yang mendengar itu menghela nafas sambil tersenyum simpul ketika melihat reaksi dari Kunou atau tingkahnya ini. Kunou memang masihlah anak-anak meskipun dia kadang bersikap seperti orang dewasa dan layaknya putri sungguhan.

"Ya. Tentu saja kami akan menemanimu, Kunou-chan."

Yukine mengangguk ketika mendengar kata-kata Kunou itu, lalu yang lainnya juga. Ekspresi yang ditunjukkan Kunou sekarang berubah. Berubah menjadi tersenyum senang dan wajah yang berseri-seri. Dengan senyum manisnya, dia mengangguk mantab dan segera menarik tangan Yato yang sudah kembali normal itu dan juga tangan Hiyori.

Yukine dan yang lainnya hanya mengikuti gadis itu dari belakang, mengikutinya menuju rumah Kunou. Mungkin ini akan menjadi petualangan terbaru bagi Yatogami dan Shinkinya, Yukine atau Sekki bersama teman-temannya dalam membantu Hyoudou Issei dan kelompoknya itu.

* * *

 **Pojok SBS**

 **AN :** **Yo-yo~ Ketemu lagi dengan saya sang author newbie. Kali ini saya membawa cerita lain lagi tapi di fandom NoragamiDxD. Settingnya setelah Noragami season 2 selesai dan Arc Kyoto DxD, maklum jelek karena saya author newbie. Silahkan dibaca saja. m(_ _)m**

 **To be continued... To the next chapter.**


End file.
